


oil pastels among my heart

by 99eris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, artist daichi, muse sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99eris/pseuds/99eris
Summary: After Daichi is assigned a portrait study for his art class, he forces Sugawara to be his muse—his very roommate. Even if he won’t admit it, it’s a sly excuse to spend more time with Sugawara.Not that he has a crush on his roommate, or anything.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	oil pastels among my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! here is my fic for day one of daisuga week 2020 w the prompt roommates!!

When Daichi had signed up for his art class specializing in oil pastels, the last thing he expected to do was a portrait study. Especially not of his roommate. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sugawara had asked on that very day, repositioning his thighs on the wooden stool. 

“You agreed to this, Suga.” Daichi looked down and pulled out the pencils he’d need to sketch. He set them on a small table next to his canvas, which would shortly be full of illustrating marks and curving lines tracing the delicacies of Sugawara’s face. 

In their Tokyo apartment, sunlight broke in through the blinds and beams hit the wooden flooring. The rays fell over Sugawara's bare feet, their warm tone reflecting off the pale color of Sugawara’s plump skin, a feature Daichi had failed to notice prior. Briefly glancing up, Daichi was met with the wave of Sugawara’s hair which moved in the breeze—perhaps it had paid off to keep the window open. 

Behind Sugawara, the streets of Tokyo were visible with the vibrant trees and cooling temperature. Even as some leaves turned to various shades of red outside, the apartment still smelt like the end of summer. 

“Why would you even pick me in the first place?”

Daichi grabbed a pencil and feverishly responded to his roommate. “Everyone I asked was either busy or straight busy. And plus I straight up cannot trust Nishinoya—he can barely sit for a minute.”

“Fair point. It basically sounds like you wanna put me through torture.”

“Basically.” Daichi smiled as he focused on Sugawara and carefully analyzed the details of his face. “Suga, sit up a bit taller. I don’t need a sloucher in my portrait.”

“You probably wouldn’t be able to notice—“

“Don’t even try. I’m the one sketching here. Just do what I say,” Daichi said as he interrupted Sugawara. He pressed down on the canvas and made the first stroke with his pencil. 

Sugawara rolled his eyes. “We’ll be here all night.”

“I honestly wouldn’t mind that, now would you?”

“I shouldn’t have even signed onto the lease with you.”

Daichi upturned the corner of his lip and twirled the pencil in his fingers. “Well then who else would make you the best melonpan?”

“Daichi, that’s the only thing you can make. I don’t think you have bragging rights.”

“Dang,” Daichi said as he let the singular word fall off his tongue. Sugawara failed to respond, but the silence was almost comforting.

The drilling sound of nearby construction rang through the room alongside traffic from the local road—seemingly it’d be annoying and distracting, yet Daichi found it soothing. After being stuck in a small town growing up, Daichi was keen to be reminded of living in a big city. 

Sugawara stayed without words, his lips sealed with their iridescent pink color. And with each observation at Sugawara, Daichi’s chest tightened up as if there was a siege taking place, small spears piercing at the cardiac muscle. 

Perhaps it could be chalked up better to the kind of feeling whenever a cute guy would flirt with Daichi in his history class or when Sugawara would compliment his outfit. But it was all so foreign to Daichi, a facet of his life he’d never come to face. 

Even if he was dense regarding feelings, Daichi would be the first to admit how pretty Sugawara was, especially with the mole which sat under his eye. In passing moments, Sugawara had the ability to look dazzling. He had deep-set eye bags whenever he woke up, which Daichi adored—seeing Sugawara like that sent his heart racing. 

“What are you thinking right now?” Sugawara asked, breaking the silence. He lightly tapped his finger on his knee and titled his head.

_ About how pretty you are, and how I love the way your eyelashes look in the sunlight _ . Daichi stuttered, looking for words. “Nothing really. I’m just focused on getting this part sketched in.”

“What part is it?”

“Um, your nose. I guess I’ve always struggled with making them look right.”

Sugawara ran his finger along his nose bridge, perhaps envisioning what it’d look like on the canvas. His eyes glittered and for a moment, it appeared he’d lost focus. After clearing his throat, Sugawara said, “Why is it particularly hard?”

“Noses can differ so much person to person, and I struggle with the shading.”

“Hmm.” Sugawara hummed his voice as if he was collecting other thoughts, yet nothing more was said. And yet it was almost better this way, for Daichi’s struggles just to be heard and understood. 

It was this simple fact which made Daichi unravel at the thought of Sugawara. 

As Daichi cleaned up the lines on the almost-finished sketch, he made direct eye contact with Sugawara. Sugawara crossed his legs with a calm demeanor. His silver hair was rustled, akin the fall leaves which laid strewn around on the streets of Tokyo. 

“So, can I see?” Sugawara asked.

“Yeah. It’s basically done,” said Daichi. 

Sugawara stood up and walked over to Daichi, peering over his roommate. His hand rested on Daichi’s shoulder, only the thin cotton t-shirt separating their skin.

“Wow... I really love it. You’re really fucking talented,” Sugawara said. “Guess it was worth waiting an hour for.”

“Thank you,” Daichi responded and he could feel that feeling brewing in his chest again. It was nice to have his work acknowledged for once, especially someone like Sugawara (those warm words and fleeting touches traveled a long way). 

“Mhm.” 

There it was again, Sugawara’s warm tone in his voice. Daichi could’ve melted into the wood flooring at any moment.

“But really, that means a lot to me.”

“Well, I’m always here to give you feedback on your art.” 

Daichi looked back and nervously upturned the corner of his lip. “Does it work if we meet up next weekend so I can do the coloring?”

Sugawara upturned the corner of his lips. “Of course. And besides, I really like spending time with you.”

Daichi fluttered his eyelashes, almost on beat with his increasing heartrate—Sugawara’s compliments had the ability to do that. “Me too.”

Even after the two men split ways and Daichi was laying in a room about to fall asleep, Sugawara’s humble words stayed in his mind. Among a battling and flaming world, Sugawara would remain a constant in his life. 

\- 

After a long day of classes, the only thing Daichi wanted to do was lay down and forget about the world around him. And when he got back to his apartment, that’s exactly what he did. 

As he became encased by the sofa in the living room, he saw the unfinished portrait of Sugawara out of the corner of his eye. The sketch had come together, each stroke on the canvas having life to it. Even here in the early stages of conception, Sugawara’s distinct features were obvious. And god, Daichi couldn’t wait to finish the painting—just another excuse to spend more time with Sugawara. 

Placing his arm over his forehead, Daichi closed his eyes and swallowed in his fatigue. His schedule had him walking all over campus, causing his shins to ache after classes. Occasionally Sugawara would help him ice his shins, yet a lecture had him out late on this particular day. Daichi flipped over onto his stomach and pressed his shins into the sofa to relieve any soreness. 

After nearly two hours of sleeping, Daichi was awakened by the front door opening. 

“Hey, Daichi! I got us some natto rice,” a voice called from the other side of the apartment.

Daichi sat up, well-rested from his brief nap. “Thanks, I’m feeling kinda hungry. Natto sounds really good right now.” Daichi yawned and walked over to the dinner table. 

“Here’s yours,” Sugawara said as he slid the natto rice across the table. “And there’s some napkins and chopsticks. Just let me know if you need anything else.” 

Daichi sat down and opened the plastic container, the room filled with the smell of freshly cooked rice. Ripping apart the package, Daichi placed the natto on top of the rice and mixed it together with his chopsticks. Daichi was immediately reminded of the natto his mother made growing up as he took the first bite. And with Sugawara sitting across from him, Daichi couldn’t help but smile. 

“How was your day?” Daichi asked after he took a bite.

“It was pretty good. I didn’t have any classes this afternoon, so I went out for coffee with Asahi,” Sugawara said, momentarily putting down his chopsticks. “He wouldn’t stop talking about Nishinoya, and apparently they just started dating. The whole conversation made me happy. Asahi really deserves it.”

“Hmm, I heard about that. We’ll have to meet up with them,” said Daichi as he played with his rice. “My own day was mediocre. My classes were a drag and I could barely sit through the lectures.”

“Well you better cheer up because I rented a movie! We can have a movie night!” Sugawara’s eyes glittered.

Daichi’s face lit up. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad. “That actually sounds fun, count me in. What movie are we watching?”

“Good Will Hunting. I watched it with my dad when I was younger, and I’ve loved it ever since. And I thought you’d like it too,” Sugawara said with a smile. 

“I’ve heard of that movie. I’ve only seen the trailer but it sounded good.”

With the thought of a movie night, Daichi happily ate his natto rice, savoring every bite. He ate slowly, observing Sugawara across the table who ate at the same rate. He carefully analyzed Sugawara’s skin, which seemed so smooth, almost pearl-like. Only if he could run his thumb over it, their faces millimeters apart. 

Finishing the meal, Daichi wiped his hands on his jeans. He leaned his head back, his short hair falling downward. And suddenly Sugawara got up from his chair and stood behind him, his hands running through Daichi’s hair.

“Suga?” Daichi asked as he felt a rush of redness to his cheeks.

“Hmm?” Sugawara said, his fingers massaging his roommate’s scalp—definitely normal roommate things.

“Keep on doing that. It feels good.”

Sugawara pressed his fingers into Daichi’s scalp and twisted at his black hair. “Sure… anything for you.”

-

The movie had just concluded and the end credits were rolling—names ran across the television over a continuous clip of a car driving on the highway. Daichi imagined himself driving with the window rolled down, his arm reaching out and hitting the wind. Sugawara would sit right next to him, completely entranced in love. The two men would sing along to the radio, the breaks filled with their laughter. Perhaps one day this would become a reality—Daichi and Sugawara on a cross-country road trip, in the context of more than just friends. 

“Wow,” Daichi muttered back in the living room, the word slurring off his lips. “I loved every minute of that.”

“Right? It’s genuinely a good movie,” Sugawara said, adjusting his thigh. “I’m happy you liked it.”

Daichi smiled as he brought his focus to Sugawara. Sugawara’s cheeks were filled with a yellowish-green tone, the light coming from the television. The credits lit up the otherwise dark room, apart from the moonlight reaching through the blinds. The apartment had such a specific feeling, perhaps one of nostalgia—yet Daichi never had a movie night like this. It only remained a figment of his imagination—to be sitting next to a boy, their thighs almost touching… 

“We should go on a road trip,” Daichi said as he moved his arm behind Sugawara’s shoulder. “Just the two of us.”

Sugawara upturned the corner of his lip. “I like that idea. Where would we go?” 

“Hmm, maybe Kyoto. We’d go to the old temples and food markets and try out all the food. That way you wouldn’t have to deal with my shitty cooking.”

“Your cooking isn’t that bad, you’re just impatient and you can’t read recipes,” Sugawara said with a chuckle. “But I’ve always loved Kyoto. I went there with my dad when I was younger and I’d go back any chance.”

“Is it a plan then?” Daichi said. “You and me to Kyoto?”

“Count me in.”

With Sugawara’s last sentence, a comforting silence fell over the room for a moment. It was almost midnight and fatigue rushed over Daichi’s body. Daichi set his head on Sugawara’s shoulder, the cotton t-shirt touching his cheek. He closed his eyes halfway, the fluorescent lighting blurring out from his visionz 

Sugawara ran his hand through Daichi’s black hair as his other hand turned off the television. “Fall asleep, Daichi. I can move you into your bed.”

“Okay—but before I fall asleep, I should tell you something,” said Daichi.

“What is it?”

Daichi pressed his cheeks into Sugawara’s skin more, even to the point where there was barely any room between them. 

“Well...” Daichi began, his voice muffled by Sugawara’s t-shirt.

“Yes?” 

“I really like you. Like, in a more than friends way.”

Sugawara failed to respond, and the living room became eerily quiet. It was this kind of silence that killed, that ate away at one’s heart, and created gaping cavities in one’s own self perception. And with each passing second, Daichi swore the depression in his heart caved in even more. It’d been chipped away after months of prolonged looks and yearning, and the overanalyzing of words. He wanted it so fucking bad, and yet it seemed so far away. 

Sugawara was still silent and Daichi furrowed his eyebrows. “You good there?” Daichi asked.

Sugawara laughed as he played with the drawstring on his sweatshirt. “Yep. Just thinking…”

“About what?”

“I mean... It's kind of obvious from the way you always blush whenever I hug you,” Sugawara said as he smiled. 

Daichi lifted his head so he faced directly into Sugawara’s gaze. “Well shit, I can’t hide anything.”

“Nope, you really can’t,” Sugawara said, shaking his head. “Even during the movie I could tell you were trying to be as close to as possible. You accidentally bumped into me so many times.”

“God. Even when I confess, you can’t take it seriously. True to your character.”

“You know me too well.” Sugawara yawned, leaning in slightly towards Daichi. “It’s getting kind of late. You should go to bed, I know you have classes in the morning.”

“God...” Daichi said. “I don’t wanna get up. I’m too tired. Let’s just sleep here.”

“You’re really hard to argue with Daichi.” 

Both men adjusted their bodies on the sofa, attempting to fit. Daichi laid in front of his roommate, their knees were coiled with one another. Sugawara’s arm was wrapped around Daichi’s waist and his fingers pressed into the skin. Sugawara massaged the region, just as Daichi imagined in his dreams—and now, it was even better. 

Daichi closed his eyes as he felt Sugawara’s breath on his neck. The two were so close, akin to nothing before. And yet the entire situation felt natural—the way Daichi fit so perfectly in the curve of Sugawara’s body. After nearly a year of studying one another’s physique, adjusting to the depressions and dips in skin came easily. It was almost if their bodies were made from the same matter, only to be separated and found again.

“Good night, Daichi,” Sugawara said, the air from his voice running over Daichi’s skin. 

“You too, Suga,” Daichi’s voice slowly faded away, entranced by fatigue. His eyelashes fluttered for a moment, the moonlight fading in and of his vision. Sugawara’s breath settled on his skin as their bodies were completely intertwined. Soon after Daichi’s eyelids closed, and it seemed as if Tokyo had stopped moving. 

It was a nice feeling, and all, their skin brushing against each other with their parted lips.

-

Noon hit the clock in the apartment on that Saturday, with the two men directly across from each other. Sunbeams fell onto the floor, running over Sugawara’s skin. He sat on the stool once more and patiently glared at Daichi who worked on finishing the portrait. 

Daichi ran a silver oil pastel across the canvas, delicately imitating the movement of Sugawara’s hair. He pressed down harder in some spots as to inflict shadows, wanting to evoke as much life into the portrait of Sugawara. Suddenly, Daichi made a wrong stroke, causing him to curse under his breath. 

“Uh… you good, Daichi?” Sugawara asked as he furrowed his brows. 

“Yeah, I’m doing fine over here. I accidentally painted outside my sketch,” Daichi said, his entire gaze on the singular missed stroke.

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself. It’s just one mistake, and you can easily fix it.”

Daichi followed the advice, and redirected some of the sketched hair on the portrait. He looked up momentarily, directly at Sugawara. “Thanks. I guess I’m sort of a perfectionist.”

“Hmm, I get that. But really, your artwork would probably end up better if you didn’t restrict yourself as much,” Sugawara said. “I’ve seen your sketches on napkins, I really love them.”

Daichi smiled; the feeling of somebody complimenting his own artwork sent him more pleasure than any flirting ever would. “Thanks, that’s really nice of you to say.”

“My personal favorite was your mini sketch of me. I still have it. I keep it in my wallet and everytime I see it, I smile.”

Daichi’s eyes widened, a small chuckle rising from his throat. “I was wondering where that sketch went! I made it on the train ride to Sendai when you were sleeping and I thought you looked.”

Sugawara fiddled with his fingers. “That makes me happy.”

Daichi continued putting the oil pastels onto the portrait, blending together the colors. On Sugawara’s skin, Daichi took multiple attempts to get the color right—his skin was almost pale, yet it had a warm undertone. When the skin tone blended together, the portrait began to mirror parts of Sugawara, from his silver hair to slightly red cheeks. 

As Daichi finished the last stroke on the portrait, a sunbeam hit his wrist. His warm skin tone was brought out, highlighting his tanness. Daichi moved slowly, soaking in as much of the sun rays as he possibly could. And finally he lifted his hand, oil pastel wrapped around his finger—the portrait was done.

Over time the colors had blended together and the portrait became a blur as Daichi focused in on specific spots—his favorite was Sugawara’s tiny mole. Taking a step back, Daichi was met with the portrait completely for the first time. 

“I love it,” Daichi muttered under his breath. 

Sugawara left from his seat. He stood next to Daichi, his eyes wandering the canvas. Maybe all the waiting had been worth it.

“God, I love it. Your blending looks so effortless,” Sugawara said, his finger lightly running over the oil. 

Daichi felt a rush to his heart, a joy building up directly in his chest. It was nice for someone to compliment his work, especially after all the pressure and criticism he put on himself. And the very someone who loved it was the muse, seemingly enraptured by the portrait. Daichi took a deep breath in and exhaled a moment later. His professor would for sure love this one. 

“Thank you, Sugawara.”

For the following minute, the two men stood in front of the canvas as they carefully analyzed each stroke. Daichi so badly wanted to intertwine his fingers with Sugawara, their skin intimately touching. If only.

“So where do we go from here?” Sugawara asked, his voice abruptly breaking the silence.

Daichi, abruptly awakened, took a glance at Sugawara. His side profile was ravishing, and his nose bridge alone was entrancing to look at. 

“What do you mean, from here?” Daichi asked.

“Well last night... I never got to kiss you,” Sugawara said, his voice entirely calm. “I’ve been waiting for a while, you know.”

Daichi smiled as his eyes glittering in the sunlight. He imagined running his fingers through Sugawara’s hair, pulling him closer to his chest. He’d then bring one hand on Sugawara’s waist, and the other into Sugawara’s silver hair. Long strung compliments and giggles would fill the air, and Daichi could just imagine the rate at which his heart would flutter at the sound of Sugawara’s voice. Fuck, he wanted it so bad.

“Just kiss me already, Sugawara,” Daichi said, the corner of his lip pulling upwards. 

“Fine, whatever you say—“ Sugawara muttered, interrupted by his sudden movement. 

Sugawara pushed Daichi into the sofa adjacent to where they were previously standing. Daichi sat pressed into the cushion, Sugawara somehow kneeling his way on top of him. Daichi comfortably looked up, a nervous look in his eyes—he’d been anticipating this for months, and it was finally happening. Worst of all, his heart pounded inside his chest, something Sugawara would most definitely notice if their chests were brought together.

Placing his hand on Daichi’s neck, Sugawara pulled their lips together. The feeling at first was incredibly foreign—Sugawara’s lips felt more bitter than anticipated, perhaps from the coffee he had drank that morning. 

Sugawara quickly pulled away as he moved his hands to Daichi’s waist, whispering under his breath, “You smell even better up close than I would have imagined.”

Daichi felt heat rush to his cheeks,  _ again.  _ There was no viable way he could contain his feelings towards Sugawara. It all poured right out, spilling on the couch and onto Sugawara’s very own lips. “I did put on some light perfume this morning.”

“Hm, I can tell,” Sugawara said, then kissing Daichi momentarily on his collarbone, pulling away his t-shirt. He then lifted his head and made eye contact with Daich once again. “Let me guess—is it peppermint?”

“You’re so smart,” Daichi said, a chuckle rising from his throat. 

“I love when you compliment me,” Sugawara pressed his lips onto Daichi’s neck, slowly making his way upwards. “Don’t stop.”

“Oh?” Daichi said, the word rising from his throat. “Well… every time I see you in the morning I can’t help but blush. I love your bedhead hair, and the way your hair flies everywhere.”

Sugawara smiled, his upturned lips making an outline against Daichi’s cheek. 

And so the two went on—Daichi would mutter everything he adored about Sugawara and in return, a passionate kiss would find his way to his lips. When Sugawara was particularly enamored, his fingers would run through Daichi’s hair and pull him closer. With each tug, Daichi swore his heart jumped out of his chest every time, a cloud of rapture filling his consciousness. Sugawara surely knew how to make Daichi feel like a god. 

Maybe falling in love with his roommate was a good idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed reading this!! this was honestly my favorite fic this week to write :))
> 
> edit: il reread this over and i was unhappy with how it turned it out so i reworded some parts !!


End file.
